


A Mother's Gift

by astronomical_astronaut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I was bored and did a super duper short thing, Lance isn't so lucky that he won't get hurt every time he jumps into line of fire, Lol this is so sad, reeeeeeally short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronomical_astronaut/pseuds/astronomical_astronaut
Summary: A mother would follow you to the ends of the universe.





	A Mother's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my paranoia and anger issues](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+paranoia+and+anger+issues).



> Lol

A mother would follow you to the ends of the universe.

 

A mother would hear a child’s cries even if they was deaf.

 

A mother would see a child’s anguish if they were blind.

 

A mother would feel their child’s pain.

 

A mother will know what you need.

 

And a mother is all I’ll ever need in this war.

 

A mother I would fight for.

 

A mother with blue eyes, brown skin, the most beautiful smile and the ugliest tears.

 

A mother who would live and die for me.

 

_ Pidge closed her eyes as she felt tears dry on her cheeks. The voices from the comms were a small buzz in the loud sirens surrounding her. _

 

The cold body in her arms was heavy.

 

She’ll never see those beautiful blue eyes light up again.

 

Never see that smile.

 

Never see those eyes...

 

She didn’t flinch as her back was burnt and her body enveloped in fire.

 

All she could see was––!

 

Pale and _hurt and cold––_

 

_ “Lance.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> BAZINGA


End file.
